Just Another Manic Monday
by spicypeppersauce
Summary: Kurt has always had bad Mondays but today he's not feeling like his dolphin self. Will something happen to him? No worries, Blaine's here to save the day! KLAINE! :


**okay, this is my first glee fanfiction. I've just recently become a gleek and I have got to say I absolutely adore Kurt and Blaine. They are my favorite couple on Glee but I notice they don't really have a lot of angsty moments in their relationship. Maybe we'll see it when Kurt goes of to NYADA. Who knows, well here I go! **

It was a Monday morning and I, Kurt Hummel, knew exactly what that meant for myself. Not that every other day of the week wasn't horrible either its just that Monday had this knack for being the most out of all of them. I knew that there was a more likely chance of getting a slushie in the face or rude name calling. I let out a sigh as I twisted the combination lock on my locker. I didn't know why I was _so_ tired but then again it was Monday. I gathered my books and tried to think of the happier aspects of life. Like the new issue of Vogue coming out soon, clothes, or shoes, or-. The shutting of my locker door ceased the list I had begun in my head and revealed an even better prospect. My eyes fell upon hazel ones that were matched with a charming smile, a plaid bowtie, and gelled hair. Impeccable as always.

Blaine.

"Good morning Kurt" he greeted in a gentlemanly manner.

"Morning" Kurt replied breathlessly, a little surprised by his sudden appearance. Blaine chuckled slightly at my expression. I must have looked like a deer in headlights, . I hugged my books and took in the beautiful sound of Blaine's laugh.

"I'm sorry did I scare you?" his eyes twinkled flirtatiously.

"Blaine Anderson, I swear you'll be the death of me" I smirked as I began walking to class. Life at McKinley for me used to be hell but now it was more than bearable if I was able to see my boyfriend on a daily basis.

"I surely hope not" he returned, continuing our banter. "Or else I'd be rather sad and lonely".

"Eh, I think you'd survive" I almost laughed at the scowl that appeared on his face. Blaine was intimidating when he was gloved up and boxing but he looked like a puppy every time he tried to look somewhat scary.

"Kurt Hummel, do not make me tickle you in front of all of these people" he tried to sound menacing.

"Oh, I'm quaking in my-" my comeback was cut off when I felt hands roughly push me into the set of lockers to my right. I felt the lock dig into my back painfully on impact and opened my eyes to see a group a snickering jocks. I gotta say, I'm either psychic or Monday's are just that horrible. I winced, I so knew that was going to bruise. I heard Blaine try to go after them but I protested weakly. He desisted calling out to them and turned to me. Gentler hands were on me then and I glanced up to see Blaine's worried expression.

"Kurt, are you o-"

"I'm fine, Blaine" he helped me up when a wave of dizziness crashed over me. I closed my eyes and felt confused when I felt Blaine's hands steadying me. I must have looked like I was about to pass out.

"Are you sure? You look rather pale. We could take you to the nurse" his voice was soft. I knew he only used that tone when he was really concerned. It was almost similar to a tone that parents used when their kid got hurt or was sick. I shook my head, making the dizziness worsen.

"It's alright. The nurse will just send me back to class" I waved him off.

"Alright, if you're sure" he double-checked. I smiled in reassurance and patted his shoulder.

"Let's go" he nodded, an expression of uncertainty still laced in his eyes.

I didn't have any classes with Blaine since he was a junior but I still saw him when we would walk to class together. The rest of the day Blaine wouldn't stop giving me concerned glances and asking if I was ok. I kept saying I was ok because I really was. I'm hypoglycemic and slight dizziness just comes with the territory. I couldn't go home sick every single time I got dizzy. At lunch, I glanced up at myself in the mirror as I was washing my hands in the bathroom and blanched. No wonder Blaine was worried. My skin wasn't it's usually healthy porcelain complexion, I was _transparent_.

This was bad.

The only time it had gotten this far was when I first found out I had hypoglycemia in elementary school. I hadn't had anything to eat that day and I woke up extremely tired. Just like today. I had coffee this morning but hadn't had time to fix up a hearty breakfast because my alarm went off later than usual. I'm not saying I'm making excuses but it takes time to make this hair look this good. I looked down at my still wet hands and found they were shaking.

This was really bad.

And that spot on my back where I had hit it on the locker this morning was starting to hurt badly. I took a deep breath trying to calm myself and clumsily grabbed at the paper towels next to me. I don't know why in a situation like this the last thing I think of doing is drying my hands. I needed my phone. I needed to call someone. I needed Blaine. He was probably starting to get worried because I have no idea how long I've been in the bathroom trying to compose myself. The panic increased ten-fold as the edges of my vision started to blur as I took out my phone. I walked out into the deserted hallway and clicked on Blaine's number. It rang two times before being picked up by an amused Blaine Anderson.

"Did you get lost with out me?" he teased. My lips tugged up slightly, I would have thought of a decent comeback but right now I was starting to get spots in my vision too.

This was really. REALLY. bad.

"Blaine" my voice sounded weird to my ears.

"Kurt?" Blaine snapped out of it at once. I was just lucky we even had lunch together because otherwise I would have had to call my dad. "What's wrong?"

"Blaine, I-It's getting hard to see" my voice slurred as I was nearing closer and closer to passing out.

"I'm on my way, just tell me where you are" I vaguely heard the noises of the cafeteria disappear as Blaine exited it.

"I'm right outside the bathroom. Blaine, I-I think...I'm going to pass out" my breathing was starting to become uneven. I felt myself walking towards one of the very offending lockers that had hurt my back this morning for support so I wouldn't fall on my face. I ran into it but stopped myself from falling.

"Just hang on, I'm almost there sweetheart" Blaine comforted me. I could hear Blaine's breathing into the phone. I could tell he was panicking on the inside. My eyes started to do that tunnel vision thing and my heart fluttered with fright.

"Blaine" I whispered in a scared voice.

"Kurt!" I heard Blaine yell. Woah, that was weird. How come Blaine's voice sounded so close but so far away? I felt myself falling forward and saw a pair of black converse running towards me. "Kurt!" his sweet voice was the last thing I heard before falling into the softest embrace.

"Kurt, honey, please wake up. Kurt!" Blaine was panicking. He had caught him just before he slipped off of the locker he was using as support. He knew Kurt had seemed off the entire day but now he was scared to death. What was wrong with him? Why was he so pale? Was there something seriously wrong with his boyfriend? Okay, Blaine Anderson calm down he told himself. Call his dad.

One point for using your brain Blaine.

He made a slow decent to floor, making sure Kurt wasn't harmed and finally sat. He grabbed Kurt's phone that had clattered out of his hands and looked for dad in the contacts. He gently pushed it and waited three rings until it was answered.

"Kurt, my boy, why are you calling me while in school?" Burt asked.

"Mr. Hummel?"

"Blaine, is that you?" A beat. Burt's fatherly instincts kicked in. "Did something happen? Is Kurt hurt?" he asked anxiously.

"He's not hurt per say just passed out. He looked rather pale all morning and when I asked him what was wrong he said he was fine." Burt sighed on the other line.

"I swear that kid pushes himself too hard but I guess that's what I love about him. Alright Blaine, I'm at a conference in a different city and I'm just going to have to talk you through this" Blaine nodded. "Can you carry him to the nurses office?"

"Yes, I-I can do that" Blaine stuttered. He was really freaking out here.

"Good, you won't have to bring any unnecessary attention from the other kids. Once you get there just ask for Mrs. Riley and she'll know what to do." Burt finished.

"Mr. Hummel, may I ask. Has this happened before?" he inquired.

"Not at McKinley but when he was younger. As a precaution I went to the school and informed the nurse of his hypoglycemia."

"I didn't know Kurt had that" Blaine whispered, looking down at his boyfriends flawless skin that was now slightly dewed with perspiration.

"Yeah, well, he doesn't like to advertise it. He's never told any of the Glee kids. He thinks they might baby him for it"

"I won't tell anyone"

"I know." Burt said, surprising him. "You're a good kid and I'm glad you're with Kurt. So please take care of him for me. He's not going to be feeling to great when he wakes up"

"Thanks Mr. Hummel"

"Call me Burt and thank _you_, Blaine."

"Bye Burt"

"Bye Blaine". Blaine hung up the phone and stuffed it in his pocket. How was he going to do this? Blaine was by no means weak. He let his eyes roam over his boyfriends body before deciding. Princess carry it is, he thought. Kurt was taller than him but not by much. He gathered him in his arms and stood up, picking up Kurt in bridal style. He would love to see what Kurt's expression would be if he were awake for this. Maybe he blush like a tomato or yell at Blaine to put him down. He quickly made his way to the nurses office and entered.

"Oh my" a lady softly exclaimed. He glanced up to see a middle-aged woman who was short, brunet, and had black-framed glasses.

"Are you Mrs. Riley?" Blaine huffed with exertion.

"Yes, that's me. Please put him down on the table" Blaine did as he was told and saw recognition flit across her features. "Kurt" she breathed.

"Yeah, he hasn't been feeling well all day and he just passed out. I called his dad and he told me to ask for you."

"Is there anything else?" she asked.

"Some jerk pushed him into a locker this morning and I think he hurt his back pretty bad." Blaine pointed at his back with a shaking hand. His adrenaline was still pumping and he was on the verge of freaking out even though he knew now what had happened. It still didn't change the fact Kurt scared the crap out of him. She pulled his shirt down slightly to see skin bruised with a slight abrasion. She clicked her tongue with disapproval.

"Don't worry I'll have him right as rain in no time." she smiled at him seeing the worry in his face. She pulled an incense vial from one of her many drawers and held it up to Kurt's nose. Nothing happened at first but then Kurt suddenly gasped awake. "Shh, Kurt it's alright now."

"Blaine" Kurt slurred. Blaine's heart felt like it was about to burst.

"Kurt, I'm right here" Blaine walked up to the other side of Kurt and took his hand. The nurse smiled at them with warm eyes and backed away.

"I'll be right back with some food and juice for Kurt" Blaine nodded and she walked out.

"Blaine-" Kurt's voice began panicked slightly.

"Shh, Kurt you're ok now."

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you" Kurt whispered sadly.

"It's alright, I'm just happy I got to you in time" Blaine comforted him.

"Thanks for catching me" Kurt sighed happily.

"I'll catch you anytime you need" Blaine gripped his hand tighter. "Just promise me on thing"

"Mm" Kurt's noncommittal reply sounded.

"Don't EVER scare me like that again. I felt like my heart was about to explode"

"I promise" Kurt slurred again. "Mm tired Blaine"

"I know but you need some food in you" a few minutes later the nurse came in with a banana and a apple juice box. Kurt sat up and ate it while the nurse put a bandage on his abrasion before quickly going to sleep. Blaine would sit with him until the next time he woke up.

The first thing I heard when I woke up was the slow steady breathing of a sleeping person. I looked up at the white ceiling in confusion and then sat up with surprise once I realized where I was. I glanced down and smiled. Blaine. My Blaine. He stirred and mumbled cutely in his sleep. I brushed my finger along his soft cheek lovingly until he stirred. I quickly pulled my hand back. Blaine's long eyelashes fluttered slightly before his hazel eyes appeared.

"Hey" he whispered.

"Hi" I whispered back.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah, a lot" I said. "Thanks, again"

"No problem. As long as you're safe" he cupped my face in his hand and I leaned into it.

"Did I already say how sorry I am?"

"Yes, Kurt Hummel I swear you'll be the death of me" Blaine whispered teasingly before leaning in and kissing me passionately.

"Mm I hope not, or else I will be sad and lonely" he laughed and kissed me again.

"I think you'll survive" he winked.

We teased and kissed each other until the Glee club decided to visit me all at once. They worried, I reassured them, and we laughed afterwards. I felt like crap but I looked around and only saw people I loved. My eyes landed on Blaine's smiling face, he caught my eye and his smile widened. He took my hand and I could feel the same warmth I saw in his eyes in mine. The one I love. It hadn't been the best day but with Blaine, it would always be better.

**Okay! That's the end. This was just a one shot that had been floating around in my head for a while and I couldn't stand it anymore. I hope you liked it and I got some of characterization somewhat correct. Eh, I doubt it but that's ok. Please feel free to review! : ) **


End file.
